


I Can't

by remarkablylame



Category: The 100 (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy tells 10k he’s going to the City of Light with Jaha and asks him to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

The City of Light sounded like complete bullshit.

Murphy didn’t know if he believed Jaha or not, but he knew there was nothing left for him here. Jaha gave him an hour to get packed and say his goodbyes so he shoved what little he had left in his bag. He didn’t think anyone would care if he left so he didn’t think he needed to announce he was leaving. Murphy walked out his tent with the backpack thrown lazily over his shoulder.

He was only about two feet out of the tent before a grounder walked up to him, roughly grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the tent. Murphy was shoved to the bed and climbed on top of. Arms were around his neck, and 10k gave Murphy a goofy smile before he kissed him. When Murphy didn’t kiss him back, 10k pulled away and tilted his head. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, Murphy said nothing and put his hands on 10k’s hips, holding him in place and moved to where they both weren’t falling off the bed.

“It’s nothing, I-”Murphy swallowed when he realized how strained his voice sounded. He didn’t think this would be so hard. 

“Jaha’s taking a group of people to find the City of Light. He asked me to come with him.” He looked back up at 10k’s face to see his slightly confused expression.

“The City of Light..” He said slowly, Murphy nodded. 10k got off of him and sat next to him. 

“You know that place is just a myth, right?” His hands were in his lap and his shoulders slouched, he looked like a little kid and nothing like the grounder John had met only a few months ago. 

“Yeah, but Jaha’s pretty set on finding it. There’s not much left for me here, so I’m going.” Murphy said, 10k stared at him. He looked hurt by what he said, for whatever reason, Murphy had no idea. 

“Do you want to come?” He then asked, maybe he was hurt because he wasn’t invited.

“I-I can’t. I’ve still got people here. I can’t leave them, you know that.” Murphy sighed, he understood but he was still disappointed. 

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” 10k then asked, his voice was soft.

“I don’t think I am coming back.” Murphy eventually said, 10k stared at him. His expression was blank. Murphy couldn’t tell what he was thinking. It made him uneasy.

“What-what about us?” Murphy was surprised by the sudden stiffness in his voice. He almost sounds angry. He noticed his shoulders had straightened up. 

“You can come with me.” Murphy repeated, more quiet this time.

“I can’t, John! I can’t.” 10k’s voice suddenly got louder, he was yelling and he stood up. He crossed his arms and started pacing. “Why do you have to go? Why are you leaving in the first place?” He looked down at the floor and then back at Murphy. His eyes were wide.

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” He whispered, his arms dropping to his side. Murphy blinked. He had never seen him like this. 10k hardly ever got angry. It surprised him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react. 

“I thought it would be easier.” Murphy shrugged, it was the truth. He didn’t really see a point in lying to him. 10k muttered something, probably something in Grounder language. Murphy hated it when he did that. He couldn’t understand him.

“So I guess we’re..”10k paused and took a deep breath. “We’re..I don’t know what we’re doing. What are we doing?” He looked lost. He looked like a child. Murphy wanted to wrap him in a hug and apologize over and over again. Forget any of this had ever happened. But he couldn’t do that. He had made up his mind. Murphy shrugged, stood up and grabbed his bag off of the ground. Without saying a word, he walked out of the tent and refused to look back.


End file.
